We're On Fire
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Andy is a Toy, a type of human bred specifically for sexual purposes. Andy's Master throws him out and Andy finds himself lost. A new Master, Pat, finds him and takes him in. Andy can feel himself being drawn to Pat but he knows it's illegal for them to be together. His feelings are tearing Andy apart, but can Andy admit them to Pat?
1. Bat Cat

**Andy's POV**

* * *

I curled up by the side of the road crying. My Master had thrown me out for miscarrying our child. Despite the abuse, I knew it was my fault. I should have tried harder to keep it. I started crying harder, rubbing my stomach. Cars went by but I just lay there, keeping my head down, praying no one would see me. I could be arrested and sentenced to death if I was found in public without a Master. Someone touched my shoulder and I screamed. I looked up into caring eyes. Had my Master come to find me? Despite the abuse, I loved him, like a good Toy was meant to. It wasn't him.  
"Are you alright?"  
I looked down and stayed quiet.  
"You can talk to me."  
He gently shook my shoulder.  
"Hey."  
I cried. "I-I'm fine."  
"No you're not."  
He sat me up and picked me up. He frowned. "When was the last time you ate?"  
I thought back. "Last week."  
He sighed. "Come on. I'll look after you."  
I bit my lip and leant my head on his shoulder.  
"I'm Pat."  
I nodded.  
"What's your name, sweetie?"  
I shook my head. "I was never named. My mother died before she could."  
"What did you Master use to call you?"  
"Dennis."  
"May I call you Dennis?"  
He sat me in the back of a car. "I don't like it."  
"Then may I call you something?"  
"I've always liked my middle name, Andrew, or Andy."  
"May I call you Andy?"  
I nodded and he slid in next to me, shutting the door. "OK, Father, we can go."  
The car started and I grabbed the handle next to me.  
"Andy, are you alright?"  
I shook my head. "I've never been in a car before."  
He gently took my hand. "It's OK. It's not dangerous at all."  
I nodded and shook. He put his arm around me and gently pulled me closer. I leant my head on him, shaking terribly. He pushed me off slightly before taking his leather jacket off and draping it around my shoulders. I 'd never felt leather before. I gently stroked the material with my thumb and forefinger and Pat held me close again. No one had ever looked after me like this before. He gently kissed my temple and I started to feel calm. How did he know that calmed Toys? He hummed in my ear and I closed my eyes. I felt so safe. I felt sleep drifting over me.

Pat gently shook me and I opened my eyes. We were outside a large house. He was getting out and he had his hand held out for me. I took it and he helped me out the car. He picked me up and carried me inside, taking me upstairs. He lay me on his bed and I whimpered. He looked puzzled then sighed.  
"I'm not going to do anything, sweetie."  
I nodded and closed my eyes. "Everyone says that."  
He gently sat me up. "I promise."  
I started crying. I was terrified. He held me close and I cried into his shoulder, completely soaking the material. He just rubbed my back and kissed my temple, trying to calm me. I was beyond calming. He just held me whilst I sobbed.

I eventually stopped crying and started hiccupping. Pat giggled and kissed my cheek.  
"Come on." He picked me up again and took me through to his en suite. I felt nervous suddenly. This was a favorite pass time of my old Master. He started the shower and turned to me carefully stripping me. I whimpered. He didn't say anything and I felt the tears pricking up. I thought he cared but he evidentially didn't. He lifted me up when I was naked and lay me in the bath. I started sobbing.  
"P-Please don't rape me."  
He looked at me shocked. "I'm not going to ."  
I stared at him and he sat me up before gently washing my hair. I sat there, in shock. No Master was this caring. I felt my heart ache and blushed. No. This could never happen to me. I couldn't be falling for a Master. Could I? Pat gently pushed my forward and rinsed my hair. I made the mistake of keeping my eyes open. He chuckled and gently rinsed them for me.  
"Eyes closed when I rinse it again."  
I looked at him, my eyes stinging. Was my hair that bad he had to wash it twice? He picked up a different bottle and I read it quickly. Conditioner. The first bottle was shampoo. He rubbed the conditioner in my hair and he played with it.  
"Is your natural hair color black?"  
I nodded. "I was blond but my old Master did something to it and it went black."  
He laughed. "Then it's dyed. It's not your natural. Your roots are showing." He smiled. I blushed. I felt so stupid. He smiled.  
"It's OK. I'll re-dye it later. Eyes closed."  
I closed my eyes and I felt the water hitting my head. He was rinsing the conditioner out. He tapped my shoulder and twirled some of my hair around his finger. It was down to my shoulders.  
"You should grow it out."  
"My Master likes it at this length." I swallowed. I was still coming to terms with this. "Liked it."  
He smiled. "Well he's not your Master."  
I nodded. "I guess."  
"Try growing it out."  
"OK."  
He started washing me and I blushed. He washed my chest and then he started going lower. I pushed his hand away, completely embarrassed.  
"Andy, please?"  
I looked away, tears forming. He tried again and I just sat there. I hated this. He started pumping my length a few times and I gasped. I bit my inner cheeks trying not to moan. His hand disappeared and then he started washing my legs. I felt the blood rushing down and tears pricked up as my penis went erect. Pat coughed and turned away. I felt like an idiot. I was a Toy what was happening to me? The water stopped and Pat gently pulled me up. He wrapped a towel around me. It didn't feel like the towels I was used to. This was soft and it didn't hurt my skin when Pat gently dried me. I leant my wet head on his shoulder and Pat gently held me. He sat me on his lap. I started crying again and Pat gently rocked us. I sobbed into his shoulder and he kissed my cheek. My crying went quiet. He rubbed my back.  
"Feeling better?"  
"A-A little."  
He nodded and sat me on his bed. He went into one of his drawers and came back with some Batman underwear and pajamas. I giggled. I loved Batman. He smiled and dressed me in them. The fabric was so soft and warm. My old clothes were ragged and rough. He gently picked me up and opened the door. I could smell food but I didn't know what it was. Pat sat me down in what I guessed was the living room.  
"I'll be right back."  
I nodded and he went through to another room before coming back with two plates of a food I hadn't seen before. He saw the look on my face and laughed.  
"It's spaghetti bolognaise. My Mother makes the best ever."  
He passed me a plate and sat next to me. I gently took a bite. It tasted amazing. Pat smiled and shoved a forkful in his mouth. He laughed.  
"It's too good."  
I smiled and started eating more.

I had soon finished my plate and Pat took them both through. He came back and picked me up. I leant against him. I could hear his pulse and I felt so calm. Pat knew he had gained my trust. He lay me in his bed and turned the light out before sliding in next to me.  
"Goodnight, Andy."  
I kissed his cheek and smiled at his giggling.  
"Goodnight, Pat." I wrapped my tail around his waist and he giggled.  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. I Cannot Hide What's On My Mind

**Pat's POV**

**Contains sex**

I woke up and looked at Andy's sleeping figure next to me. He looked gorgeous. His face was pale which contrasted against his thick, black hair. His eyelashes were spread evenly over his cheeks. To top it all off, the cat ears were a dark grey, lighter than his hair upon which they sat but the insides were such a pale pink they looked almost white. I couldn't quite believe that this beautiful creature had placed his trust in me. I leaned over and very gently placed a kiss to his forehead. I sat up and decided to slide out of bed quietly to avoid waking him up. I pulled my leg down and cursed as Andy sat up screaming. I'd caught his tail. I immediately tried to quieten him.  
"Shush, Andy, you're alright."  
He looked around, fright evident in his big, blue eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I caught your tail trying to get up. Go back to sleep."  
He nodded and lay back down, his tail wrapping around his waist. I stood up and walked into my en suite, quickly stripping and getting into the shower. The water was warm. I sighed as I leant against the wall. Andy was haunting my mind. I didn't understand how anyone could throw him out. I felt myself harden and I sighed. I reached down and closed my eyes. I didn't have to think hard to imagine Andy. I stroked myself and moaned. I thought about those ears and that tail. It just made him even damn sexier. I growled and started pumping myself harder. I wanted Andy in here with me. I opened my eyes and stopped. I looked round the curtain and saw Andy was awake, biting one of his nails.  
"Andy?"  
He looked over. "Yes?"  
"Would you do me a favor?"  
He nodded. "Of course."  
"Could you come here?"  
He got up and walked into the bathroom.  
"Shut the door and lock it."  
He did what I wanted.  
"Strip."  
His eyes widened as he did. I let my eyes trail up and down his body, hungrily.  
"Pat, if you want me, take me."  
I looked at him. "Laws."  
"Then enslave me."  
"Are you sure?"  
He nodded.  
"Then go get one of the black metal wristbands off my dresser. He near enough ran to do what I said. He came back and I pulled him into the shower with me. I slipped the wristband around his wrist and kissed him. He kissed back and pulled me close with his tail. I growled at the feel of it. I wanted him. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I held him against the wall. He kissed me, pulling away with his teeth around my bottom lip.  
"Fuck me, Master."  
I didn't need telling twice. I lined myself up to his entrance and eased myself in. He moaned out which made me push deeper. I wanted to hear that voice again. He moaned again and I lost it. I started slamming in and out of his thin body, exciting him more and more. His moans turned to small screams of pleasure. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, yanking it back and sucking on his neck. He groaned and moved his body to meet my thrusts. I wandered if he had ever been so turned on by his previous Master. I started jerking him and his back arched, pushing his chest and stomach to mine. I untangled my fingers from his hair and started rubbing one of his nipples. He moaned more and I smiled. He was turning me on more and more as I explored his body. I slammed hard into him and he screeched. I smirked. I'd found his special spot. I slammed into it again and again. He screamed each time. He wrapped his legs around me and pushed me deeper. I moaned and thrusted more. He hid his face in my neck, moans and screams falling from his deep red lips. He whimpered.  
"M-Master, I'm gonna c-cum."  
I smirked and slammed faster. He exploded over my chest and I moaned, filling him up. He lay against my chest, panting heavily. I smiled and cleaned us off before carrying him back to my bedroom and falling asleep again.


	3. Hello Kitty

**Andy's POV**

I woke up wearily. Pat was next to me, still asleep. I smiled. I would be a good Toy for Pat. I lay there and realized I needed the toilet. Should I wait for Pat to wake up and then ask him? My old Master rarely let me go unless he was bored of me. I decided to wait. I lay looking out his window. To my horror, I saw rain. I quickly rolled over again. I placed a hand to my lower stomach and could feel my bladder. A tear fell down my face. I didn't want to anger Pat. I didn't want a beating already. I lay still, trying to distract myself. I whimpered quietly. I closed my eyes, praying he would wake up soon. I whimpered again and felt something warm cover the top of my legs. I covered my mouth and sobbed. He would surely beat me now. He groaned and sat up. The alarm in Pat's face made me feel guilty.  
"Andy, baby, what's wrong?"  
"P-Please don't b-beat me."  
He looked puzzled. "Why? Because I didn't tell you the rules? Andy whilst you're in this house, I want you to act like a Master."  
I stared at him.  
"Go take a shower, sweetie. I'll sort this out."  
I jumped up and sprinted into the en suite, diving into the shower. I stared at the controls.  
"Master? How do I turn it on?"  
He came in and showed me before disappearing again.  
I leant against the shower wall crying. I didn't understand. Why would I act like a Master when I'm a Toy. A good-for-nothing Toy. The only thing I was good at was letting people fuck me. Pat suddenly appeared.  
"You alright, Andy, baby?"  
I shook my head. he hugged me.  
"Andy, baby, it was an accident. They happen."  
I nodded.  
"M-Master?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can we...?" I moved his hand to my erection.  
He chuckled. "Of course."

I leant against him breathing heavily.  
"Andy, sweetie."  
I smiled and tickled his chest with my tail. He VERY gently bit the end of it. I giggled.  
"I'm going to grab some towels."  
I nodded and then shook my head, trying and failing to dry my ears.  
"I'll dry them, hold on."  
He already knew I hated wet ears. He would be my choice of my boyfriend if we could date. I thought about how Pat always calls me sweetie. Did that mean he liked me? I wish he did. I wish I wasn't a shitty Toy that no one cared about. I grabbed a razor and forced it across my chest, above my heart. I didn't want to like Pat. I couldn't like Pat.  
"ANDY!"  
Pat was pulling the razor out of my hand and pulling me into his body. I sobbed.  
"I'm s-sorry, Master. Please don't p-punish me."  
He just held me whilst I sobbed. Pat wrapped a towel around me.  
"I'm going to get my Mother. She's a Toy nurse."  
He sat me on his bed and ran out the room. It stung slightly but I didn't care. I hated myself for what I had become. I had offered to be enslaved. Offered. To a Master that would never care. Pat sat next to me and I looked shyly up at his Mother. She was young, with green eyes and long brown hair. She wore a small but worried smile.  
"Lay down, Andy, and I'll sort this out."  
I did as she asked. She was holding a needle and memories hit me like a wall. I kicked out instinctively. Pat grabbed at me.  
"Andy, sweetie, it's OK."  
I shook my head.  
"Please, no."  
She gently rubbed my arm. "It's done."  
I stared at her before looking at my arm. Sure enough, there was a small blood dt from the needle. Pat lay next to me and kissed my cheek.  
"She's not going to hurt you. I promise."  
I nodded and held Pat's hand. He squeezed it.  
"All finished."  
I looked at my chest and saw some white strips stretching over the cut. I reached to touch them.  
"No, Andy, sweetie."  
"Why?"  
"You'll infect them."  
I lay my head on Pat's chest.  
"I'm sorry."  
He shook his head. "What did he do to you to make you so fragile?"  
I froze. "I c-can't." I sobbed.  
"I'm sorry I asked."  
I fell quiet and sniffed.  
"M-Master, I'm hungry."  
"Let's get you dressed then."  
I nodded and lay still as Pat dressed me. I giggled when he picked me up. I couldn't help but notice that he'd picked me up bridal style. I leant my head on his chest, smiling. He carried me into the kitchen (which was massive) and I let out a strangled yell when I saw my old Master sitting at the table. Pat's Father stood up.  
"Patrick, sit down, Nikki here needs to talk to you about something."


	4. A Passion Crime, To Take What's Mine

**Pat's POV**

I sat down and held my Andy on my lap. I was guessing Nikki was his old Master. He was shaking badly. I gently stroked his tail, which calmed him slightly.  
"Hi, Patrick."  
I just glared. No one had the right to upset my Andy. Not even me. Nikki shifted under my glare.  
"Patrick." I backed down when my Father stood up.  
"I believe you have something which belongs to me."  
I watched him look my Andy up and down. I growled.  
"You threw him out." I kissed the bruise Nikki's wristband had left on my Andy's skin.  
"He ran away."  
"YOU THREW ME OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
Andy had jumped to his feet. I grabbed his waist and stood up.  
"GET OUT! NO ONE UPSETS MY BOYFRIEND!"  
Everyone, including Andy, stared at me. I swallowed.  
"Get out, Nikki, now."  
He left and my Andy broke down. He fell to his knees and sobbed. My poor little baby. I picked him up and then took him to the living room. I lay him on the couch and comforted him. He would pay for this.  
"M-Master."  
"Yes, sweetie."  
"Do you really consider me your boyfriend?"  
I smiled. "Yes."  
He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back.  
"Mother?"  
She came through. "Yes, Patrick?"  
"Could you get Andy some breakfast please?"  
"Of course."  
"Thanks, Mother."  
She walked out again and I knelt by the couch, holding Andy's hand.  
"Andy, I want you to be my boyfriend. Will you?"  
He nodded. "Of course."  
I smiled and kissed him lightly before sliding a ring onto his right ring finger. A mark of possession. I loved Andy. I wasn't going to let anyone take him away from me. Mother brought through a small bowl of cereal and I sat Andy up. He took the bowl and nodded his thanks. I sat next to him as he started eating. From the look on his face, he had never had Coco Pops before. I chuckled. I wrapped my arms around his waist and let him eat. I could see he was hungry. I smiled and kissed his neck. He giggled and leant into me. He finished and I took the bowl through to the kitchen. I looked out the window and saw police pulling up outside. My heart lurched.  
"Father, what's happening?"  
He looked up. "Go take Andy to your panic room. Now."  
I saw Nikki get out one of the cars and I sprinted.  
"Andy, we need to go to my room, now."  
He looked up puzzled. I heard knocking on the door.  
"Now."  
He got up and I took his hand, running upstairs. I opened my panic room and gently pushed him in. "Stay in here and be quiet."  
He nodded and I closed the door. I went back downstairs. My father was having a furious conversation with a police officer. Nikki was smirking in the doorway.  
"Where is my rightful property?"  
"I don't know what you mean, Nikki."  
I knew to play dumb even though anger surged through me as he referred to Andy as his property.  
"I want Dennis."  
"Who?"  
He growled and pinned me to the wall.  
"I want my Toy right now."  
I kicked out at him but he lifted me off the floor by my throat. I whimpered.  
"F-Father!"  
He came running in and punched Nikki. I fell to the floor and started crying.  
"MASTER!"  
Andy came running up to me and hugged me. My heart sank. The police officer saw the ring on his hand and yanked him up. He screamed and tried to fight back but he was too weak. Another officer grabbed me.  
"Father stop them!"  
I struggled, but the officer was too strong. I started crying.  
"Andy, no!"  
He was sobbing as Nikki was holding him. "Time to go home, sweetie."  
"YOU FUCKING LIAR! GET OFF OF ME! HE ABUSES HIM AND KICKED HIM OUT!"  
"We are here for the fact of you dating a Toy."  
I stopped struggling and fell limp in the officer's arms, sobbing. They took me out the house, put handcuffs on me and then pushed me into the car. I watched Nikki put Andy in his car. He was panicking and trying to get free.  
"PAT HELP ME!"  
Nikki had got my wristband off. I wanted to help my baby but I couldn't. I watched him sob as he beat his fists against Nikki's chest. They had no affect.  
"Father!"  
He looked at me and nodded. I knew he would try and help Andy. I sunk down in the seat as they started driving.

* * *

**Pat's Father's POV**

I watched the officers drive my son away and then walked over to Andy.  
"Andy, calm down, it's for the best."  
He looked at me with fright and disbelief in his eyes. He started crying as Nikki pushed me away and shut the door. I watched them drive off and I knew what I was going to do. I walked back to Samantha, wrapped my arm around her and walked back into the house. I lay her down to sleep in our bedroom and kissed her forehead.  
"I'll get our son back."  
She nodded and I watched her fall asleep. I stood up and found Pat's old goth make up. I grabbed some black clothes and made my way to Nikki's own home.


End file.
